


These Insecurites Take Ahold of Me

by MercuryWilliamson (MementoMoriPontifexMortis)



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Amnesia, Clint Barton is Aaron Cross, Clint Barton is Everyone Undercover, Clint loves Natasha, Crossover, F/M, Human Experimentation, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Past Relationship(s), Present Tense, Protective Natasha, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Loathing, Time is warped and wrong but eh, Undercover Missions, gets heavy at the endish part, i am writing this at 1 in the morning so sorry, past amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MercuryWilliamson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marta Shearing shows up at the Avengers Tower and brings out bad memories and feelings for Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Insecurites Take Ahold of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeddy878](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/gifts).



> So it's almost two here where I am, I'm watching Bourne Legacy for the second time tonight, the fourth time this week and this came out. It's something I'm not sure if I'm proud of, but it's my first Clint Barton is 'blank' undercover. Hopefully, you all like it. Leave Kudos or comments or something to tell of your thoughts! Hugs and Kisses. Good night. 
> 
> P.S. I'll fix any problems while I sleep. Though I do feel like I need a beta, if anyone wants that job of being my Avenger fics Beta.

* * *

 

"Marta!" Clint yells as he sweeps a woman up in his arms. The rest of the team stands back, not wanting to interrupt the moment these two were having. Natasha growls softly but nothing else as Clint and the mystery woman swings in a circle.

"So," Tony begins, "who's the replacement?"

Clint just smiles at them and brings the woman over to them, one hand on her lower back, the other hand holding onto hers. "Guys, this is Marta Shering, she's an amazing doctor." 

"Oh Aaron.." She shakes her head, "Sorry, Clint."

Clint doesn't stop smiling as he hugs her, "Call me whatever you want, Marta."

She smiles at him and Natasha clears her throat. "Oh, Miss Romanoff!" She says with a little gasp, "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"You too Ms. Shearing." Natasha says with a dip of her head. "What brings you here though?"

Marta looks stuck for a moment before, "Oh! Yes." She clears her own throat. "I came here looking for Clint." Marta turns towards him, "I was hoping you'd be able to help with something."

"Say it and I'll help."

"I want you to let me write an article about the program and since you are the only agent that survived, I wanted your permission." Marta smiles as well as she can while Clint thinks. Eventually, he nods his head. "Yeah, yeah sure."

Marta smiles, steps up on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek, "Thank you. This will be my first published article since Outcome began." She doesn't take her leave though. "Come out to dinner with me, I want you to read the first draft."

Clint smiles again at her and nods his head, "When? Today?"

She nods her head, "If you're up to it?"

He looks back at his teammates, the unnervingly quiet teammates (especially unnerving in the way Natasha looks at him, he doesn't get why she's glaring a cold glare that only he can really see). "I'm up to it." He says and then he leans forward, hugs Natasha and kisses her on the cheek. "I'll be back for our alone time." He says.

Natasha nods but watches in anger as Marta takes Clint by the arm while talking about the article she wrote. She knew that this was a way to free Marta from her forced secrecy, and that there were people that Marta had as a family, but the relationship that Clint and the other woman shared, it bugged her. Yes, Marta was a mark, not the one of the ones you kill, but one of the ones that you bring in. "That's Marta Shearing, she was a mark that Clint had to bring in." He always tried to bring in marks like Marta, it's probably the only reason she's alive; his love of second chances.

"She seems nice." Steve says and Natasha walks off. She's got to train. Or punch out her problems.

**

"So tell us about Clint's mission in which he had to bring the hot doctor in." Tony demands as he and the other's walk into the training room. She's been alone for approximately two hours, punching and kicking before moving to just sit in her living room and wait until they found her. She knew they wanted answers, she had Clint's a-okay to tell them, to tell the world if she wanted to, not that she did.

"He was to go undercover as a simple army boy." She begins, her face growing hard, "To find a chink in the armour of some men who were doing bad things. It wasn't Clint's first time undercover in the army, and it wouldn't be his last - or so we thought." Her throat goes dry at that and she reaches for her Coke.

"What happened?"

"We lost radio contact with Clint a few months into the tour, a week later we found out that his convoy was hit by a mine." Natasha frowns, "I thought I had lost him." She murmurs. "We thought we had lost Clint." Her eyes harden, "It took us four years to find him, hidden away by this group called Outcome."

"Outcome?" Tony mouths and then he scoffs, "You mean that group that was doing that experimental shit on the people and then when Jason Bourne got out in the public, they started to kill all the operatives in Treadstone, Outcome, LARX and shit like that? You mean that Outcome?" 

Natasha nods, "Yup, they were experimenting on him and he never even knew he didn't need it." She looks up at them, "He had massive amnesia, couldn't remember anything besides his undercover name. When we got to him, he was shot and both him and Marta were living on this boat in the middle of the ocean near Australia." 

"How'd you get him back?" Steve asks and Natasha laughs a little. 

"Who's to say we did?" She inquires and leaves them with that thought. Thor might not get it, she thinks as she goes to her and Clint's bedroom, might not understand what she's innuendos but the others do, that's she's positive of. They know exactly what she's saying. That they never got Clint back and she's right. He's not the same man who brought her into SHIELD. 

"Lady Natasha." Thor interrupts her thoughts right before she closes the door, he probably wants some explanation. "I am sorry for the lost of the previous man named Clint, but I assure you, he is your Clint Barton." 

Natasha pauses and Thor smiles at her, "That is all I have to say Lady Natasha." He bows his head towards her, smiles and then bounds away leaving Natasha with more thoughts than she had the night they recovered Clint and Marta all those years ago, when she watched as they slept in a bed together, whispering words together. Sure Clint had become slightly different, more defensive, more angry at certain things and less sure of himself as he had when she first met him, but that was understandable. Very understandable, he had his entire life screwed with, a couple times - not including the Loki incident which had cemented itself in Clint's mind she is sure of it. 

Turning quickly she goes back to the living space, where she knows the others are talking, probably trying to figure more out. She decides that she is going to finish the story, so she doesn't sit on it. "We found him, and brought both of them back here. Clint didn't believe us, insisted on being called Aaron, I thought I had lost him." She starts, scaring Tony from his spot. "They had enhanced him in a way, in more than one way to be exact, the pills he took, they change him majorly, put thoughts in his head that weren't there before. Weeks after we tried to get him to understand who he was, who he  _really was._ He never got it." 

"But he's Clint now?" Bruce wonders and she nods. 

"Ms Shearing, she started talking to Aaron, started questioning his real thoughts, got him to thinking about what we said." Natasha laughs, really laughs, and then adds, "She is a strong woman, forced into hiding because the government screwed her, but she doesn't give up. Clint," She gulps, "Clint began to regain memories after she began to work with our R&D group, brought him back." 

God, Natasha remembers that conversation that she had with Ms. Shearing while standing outside of Clint's hospital door, how it was filled with common curtesy words and simple thank you's. Natasha looks back on that day with slight disgust in her younger self, how she acted to the other woman. "Dr. Shearing told me, 'I hope you two will be happy together'." Natasha mutters, "I hated her when I realised that she loved Clint just as much as she loved Aaron, she would love him no matter what but she was just so willing to let us be together."

"You're mad because she was the so-called better woman?" Bruce frowns and Natasha nods.

"Marta Shearing deserves Clint, she doesn't have the red on her ledger, doesn't hate, isn't anything but nice." Natasha scoffs to herself, "She's little miss perfect and Clint just doesn't care. He talks to her like he's known her all his life, talks to her like she's a person and all I can do is hate her."

"Ya don't hate her!" Clint says coming up from behind her, shocking her. Marta is at his side with a look on her face, but saying nothing. "You're mad at her, Nat, but you don't hate her." 

Natasha turns towards them, frowning and closing her eyes. She's about to speak, about to open her mouth when Marta speaks, "I hated Aaron." She begins, "I hated Clint when he first saved me, hated what he was saying. Hated that I was being hunted."   


"I can think so." Natasha says with a snort, "Hated him pretty much the same." 

"You hate me because you see your and Clint's relationship in me." Marta says slowly, "I feel the same." 

Well, did that mean that Marta was saying that she hated her or was that Marta's way of saying that she understood. Either way, Natasha nods but allows the other woman to keep talking, "Yours and Clint's relationship began - or so he told me - like mine and his did, with a demand and a fight. You two are closer though because Clint made a different call." She turns towards Clint before leaning close to Natasha, "And trust me, he loves you more than anything." 

Natasha purses her lips, "He loves you too." She says, with the same false secrecy. "Now, about your paper, how do you plan on publishing if you have a contract under SHIELD?" 

Marta smiles, "With SHIELD gone, I am looking for a job and thought what better way to do something about my forced isolation than do what Clint told me to do not long after he saved me?" Natasha lifts an eyebrow and Marta lowers her voice, "'You can go public, sure. You can go loud. Call your sister because that worked out so well for you last time. Call an ex-roommate. Call a guy who knows a guy at the  _Washington Post._ Put it online. But ask yourself, can you say it loud enough, fast enough that they'd be afraid to finish what they started?'" 

Clint cocks his own eyebrow. "You remember exactly what I said?" He asks and Marta nods. 

"You were yelling at me, basically threatening me. I remember threats." She smirks at him and then turns back to Natasha. "I'm going public, I'm going loud. I'm going to make it so they're scared to finish what they started." 

Natasha smiles, "I can help with that." She says as she drags Marta by the arm to the huge kitchen her and Clint shares. The boys watch as the two ladies disappear before Tony opens his mouth.   


"Thinks she wants to work here?" He asks and Clint just elbows him. 


End file.
